


Sun during the Rainstorm

by Infinity_on_high



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brothers, Childhood Memories, Developing Relationship, Dreams and Nightmares, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Lullabies, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Rain, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 06:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15383175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinity_on_high/pseuds/Infinity_on_high
Summary: Years after the war of the gauntlet was win by the Avengers, Loki is still haunted by things that happened and has nightmares frequently. One night his nightmares wake his brother and Thor will do whatever it takes to ensure Loki that his big brother will always be here for him.





	Sun during the Rainstorm

**Author's Note:**

> Hey-lo!! Here's another little one-shot for ya's. If you like this feel free to check out my other stories :) contains mild slash. Enjoy this one <3

A clap of thunder was what stirred Thor from his sleep. The god of thunder cursed under his breath, he was usually a very deep sleeper unless there was a thunderstorm. He squinted a few times before his eyesight became clear caught sight of the glowing numbers on his alarm clock, 2:00AM, perfect. Thor rubbed his sleepy eyes and covered his mouth as he yawned. He massaged his dry throat, he was incredibly thirsty, well he was awake now, might as well get a drink. As he began to sit up until he felt a light pressure on his chest that prevented him from doing so. When Thor looked down he smiled and tried to surpress a chuckle at the sight. Loki was curled around him like a large cat. His head resting on his chest, arms around his shoulders and their legs tangled together. It wasn't unusual for them seeing as they did share a room and slept in the same bed, they slept like this most nights actually, Thor was surprised he'd actually forgotten.

Thor really didn't want to wake his brother up but he knew Loki was a very light sleeper and he really needed some water to soothe his dry throat. He took intense care when he slowly detached himself from his sleeping brother, he kept Loki hugged to his chest as he slipped his legs out of the bed. Sure enough, Loki began to stir when Thor tried to get his arms free. Loki groaned quietly and held on tighter to his brother as he stirred in his sleep, probably confused as to what was moving. Thor ran his hand through Loki's hair and shushed him gently and it seemed to calm him down, he pressed a kiss to his brother's head before laying him down on the matress, Loki turned on his side and buried his face in the blankets. Thor took that as an opportunity to move and he quietly pattered out of the room. 

Thor wandered into the kitchen and covered his eyes when he flicked the light on. When he grew accustomed to the white light, he opened the cupboards and grabbed the first glass he saw. After filling the glass with water from the taps, Thor decided to take his time and sat down at the table. He kept his eyes firmly glued to the window, he couldn't really see anything as it was dark out but he could make out the hundreds of raindrops racing eachother down the glass, the weather had been like this for the last week, the thunderstorms came and went but it rained on and on throughout the week. Not that Thor minded, he adored the storms and found the rain nothing short of beautiful. He savoured the times when it rained naturally, it didn't really have the same effect on him when he did it himself. By the time he finished his drink he'd been sitting there for a whole fifteen minutes. Thor finally took his gaze from the window when he heard Loki's faint calling from the bedroom,  
"Brother?" 

Thor placed the glass on its side in the sink and made his way back upstairs. He pushed back the door to their room and was greeted by the sight of his brother. He was propped up on his elbows and was rubbing his sleepy eyes. Thor quickly closed the door to stop the light getting in Loki's eyes, he crossed the room and slid back under the covers. He pulled Loki gently back into his arms like they were before and Loki offered no resistance laying his head back down on Thor's chest, Thor kept running his hand through Loki's black hair to help him back to sleep,  
"Sorry I woke you up." He whispered. He felt Loki shake his head before muttering,  
"It's alright." Loki was sleeping again within seconds and Thor felt his eyes getting heavy and he fell asleep to the heavy sounds of the rain.

Morning came too soon for either of them. Loki woke when the light peeped through the window, it was still raining. He imagined that most if the Asgardians would choose to spend their day indoors where they were sheltered and neither Thor nor Loki had anything important they needed to do today. In fact they had no plans at all of what to do today. With the gentle sounds of the raindrops outside, Loki could feel himself drifting off again but he didn't allow himself to fall back asleep. If he did then he would be here until noon, but he was very comfortable. From the sounds of Thor's breathing he could tell that Thor wasn't asleep either, but was happy to stay where he was. When he figured out that Loki was awake as well, he pulled him closer so that his cheek was resting against Loki's head. They spent the rest of the early morning like this, both half asleep with Thor rubbing little circles in the small of Loki's bare back. Moments like this seemed infinite for them, they would happily stay like this for eternity if they could. Loki knew that he was safe as long as Thor was here.

When noon passed they were both up and out of bed, but Thor didn't see Loki all afternoon. The Valkyrie had come in with Korg and Meik and they were watching TV until Loki had excused himself and left the room, Thor hadn't seen him since. It was starting to get dark now and Valkyrie, Korg and Meik had just left, Thor had been reluctant to let them walk home in the pouring rain but they insisted they would be fine what caught Thor's attention was when Valkyrie said,  
"I think it's Lackey you should be worrying about your majesty."  
What could that mean, did she know something that he didn't, had Loki said something to her? Where was Loki anyway? Thor wandered around the house calling out for his brother but received no response in return. Thor checked upstairs, the bedroom, bathroom, library, he couldn't find Loki anywhere. Thor didn't understand, he didn't see Loki leave the house so where was he?

Thor came back downstairs and into the kitchen to get a drink, in doing so he took a glance out the window. Thor froze and almost dropped his glass when he saw a very familiar figure dressed in green and black standing out in the rain. What the hell was he doing out there? Thor abandoned the glass on the counter and opened the door that led outside. He was drenched almost instantly by the rain. He approached Loki cautiously as he wasn't sure what was going through Loki's mind at the moment. He stopped a few feet behind his brother, Loki's back was turned to him but Thor had no doubt that Loki knew he was there.

"What are you doing out here Loki?" Thor asked. Much to his surprise, Loki flinched as if Thor had startled him. Loki still didn't turn around so Thor kept talking,  
"Loki, you'll catch a chill standing out here, what are you even doing?"  
Loki did turn around to look at him then, and Thor's concern grew tenfold. Loki's eyes were red and swollen and he was frowning deeply. Had...had Loki been crying? If it wasn't for the rain, Thor could almost swear that Loki still was. Thor came closer and Loki took a step back,  
"Brother whatever is the matter?" Thor asked, concern evident in his tone. Loki gave no answer, he shook his head and looked to the ground and Thor could tell that those weren't raindrops that fell from his face. Thor really wanted to close the distance between them but it was probably best to approach him carefully. Thor took another step forward and held his arms out. Loki looked up at him and held his gaze for a second like he was considering rejecting the comfort, but the way Thor was looking at him, like he actually cared, Loki came forward, throwing himself into Thor's embrace. Thor didn't even hesitate to hug him back tightly. He could feel Loki's body shaking with sobs that broke Thor's heart. He had never seen Loki like this in his whole life, even when they were children, it somewhat scared Thor what had made Loki so upset. Was this what Brunhilde was talking about when she said he should be worried for Loki?

Thunder roared as it crashed through the darkening skies, starting the storm that would no doubt run through the night. The two broke apart startled by the aggressive change in weather. Thor stepped back so he could see his brother's face and it seemed like he'd calmed down from his breakdown. That wasn't enough, Thor wanted answers. He cupped Loki's cheek and tilted his head back slightly so that their eyes would meet and Thor carefully brushed the tears from Loki's eyes with his thumb. They both needed to get inside before the heavy rainstorm caused them both to get ill,  
"Come on." Thor said placing an arm around Loki's shoulders, Loki mirrored the action and Thor guided them both back into the house. Neither of them said a word as they passed through the kitchen, the lounge and up the stairs, they walked down the hall and into their room. 

Thor sat Loki down on the bed and was about to leave for a second to fetch something to dry themselves with, but Loki caught his hand,  
"Where are you going?" Loki sounded like he was panicking. Thor's brow furrowed in concern but he knelt down in front of his brother and held onto Loki's hand stroking his thumb over Loki's knuckles,  
"Well we can't stay like this all night brother, we're soaking wet, I'm just going to get some towels to dry off with. I'll be back in a second." Thor finished with a smile to assure Loki and he stood and left the room before he could respond. 

True to his word, Thor returned and he turned off the hall lights before he came back into the room. Gods how was it this dark already? Thor placed the towels to the side for a second and he peeled his stubborn shirt off as the water made it insistent on clinging to his body. Thor just dropped it on the floor, he would move it in the morning. Loki did the same and Thor came and placed one of the towels around his brother. Loki burrowed into it trying to retain more warmth and then Thor removed the rest of his clothing until the only thing covering him was the towel. Loki copied the action again and wrapped the towel tighter around himself. Thor dimmed the lights so that they hardly caused any effect and he climbed under the covers, moving across so that Loki could get in as well. Loki came as close to Thor as he possibly could and Thor took the hint. He held Loki in a protective embrace much like he had last night. Whatever was troubling him, whatever had been done to make Loki so upset, he wouldn't let any harm come to his little brother. Thor desperately wanted to ask what was wrong but he could already feel Loki was drifting off. He would ask him tomorrow.

The storm only got worse through the night and like the night before, Thor woke up. He would be lying if he said that this wasn't seriously pissing him off, he tried to get back to sleep but everytime he came close, a flash of lightning would startle him awake again. What annoyed him even more was that it was disturbing Loki's sleep as well, his brother had always loved the rain like he did but they didn't share the passion for thunderstorms. He knew that Loki didn't like them no matter how many times he denied it. He could feel Loki flinch everytime the lightning flashed. But that wasn't the only thing he noticed, even after the lightning ceased Loki continued to move around, struggling slightly in Thor's embrace. Thor made the lighting a little brighter in the room, not so much that it would strain his eyes but enough so that he could see Loki's face. He looked....pained. He was breathing heavily, his eyes were screwed shut and his teeth were clenched, his whole body was shaking and tears were staining his cheeks. Loki grunted and dug his fingers into Thor's shoulder. He looked scared. Loki was not in pain. He was having a bad dream.

Thor shook Loki gently to try and wake him up but that seemed to add on to whatever Loki was experiencing in his nightmare and Thor almost shot out of the bed when Loki screamed. It was the most awful sound that Thor had ever heard. A true scream of terror. Thor didn't shake Loki again, instead he caressed the side of his face,  
"Brother! Loki it's alright, You don't have to be scared, I'm here, I'm right here, just please wake up, it isn't real, just hear my voice Loki, you have to wake up brother."  
Loki shot up with a trembling gasp and he continued to breathe in and out heavily. Thor rubbed his back as Loki took in his surroundings and calmed down. Loki couldn't stop shaking and his forehead was sweating. After a few very long minutes, Loki called out,  
"Thor?" 

Thor continued to rub his back but he sat up now so he was level with his brother,  
"I'm right here. Are you okay?" Thor whispered though Loki could sense the worry in his tone. Giving a slow nod, Loki began to lie back down, wanting to forget it happened but Thor wasn't as willing to let it go.  
"What was it?" Thor asked, Loki's eyes narrowed in confusion. Thor explained,  
"Your nightmare, what happened?"  
Loki pressed his lips into a thin line and didn't look Thor in the eye,  
"Forget about it. It was just a nightmare, like you said, everyone has them." He said with a wave of his hand hoping that would be the end if it. Unfortunately it wasn't,  
"Is this what upset you before, when you were out in the rain all alone? Was it because of this?" Thor asked. Loki really didn't want to talk about this,  
"I said forget it Thor, alright?" Loki said hissing slightly.

"No can do." Thor replied. Loki clenched his fists before sitting up again, Thor did the same,  
"They're just nightmares Thor! They're not real, now for heavens sake drop it!" Loki snapped.  
Thor narrowed his eyes at Loki,  
"Then what had you so upset before, hmm? I just want to help you Loki, I can't do that if you don't talk to me." Loki growled as he knew that Thor was right but mostly because his brother was a relentless moron. He knew that Thor wouldn't stop,  
"Fine. Yes I've been having nightmares. Yes that's the reason I was upset. They're not all the same, but they revolve around the same thing." He said.  
"And that is?" Thor said urging him on. Loki turned away and didn't respond for a few seconds but when he replied it came out in a broken whisper,  
"I still think about him brother. I still see him." 

Thor knew immediately who Loki was talking about. Thanos. Loki had nightmares of the mad titan. Thor felt even more worried for Loki than he did before, Thanos had been inside Loki's head for years, controlling his actions, making him do things against his will, turning him against his family. He was Loki's worst fear. Thor shuffled closer to Loki and pulled him back down onto the bed. Loki didn't resist. Thor couldn't let that be the end of it, his brother had to understand something,  
"I know, I understand that he still haunts you brother, he haunts me too. I know it's been years since but sometimes I can't help but think back to that day. That night aboard the Statesman was without a doubt the worst night of my life and what he did to you will haunt me for the rest of my days. But Thanos is dead Loki, dead, gone, defeated, no more. He can't hurt you anymore brother. And I won't let anyone else hurt you either." Thor finished, still rubbing a hand up and down Loki's back whilst the other ran through his hair. Loki lifted his head up to look at Thor. He looked stunned, in any other circumstance it would've probably made Thor laugh. Loki spoke,  
"It's not me who gets hurt in these dreams brother. It's not me who...who dies...it's you. It's always you. I always find myself in some situation where I am powerless to save you and he kills you right in front of me. He makes me watch it Thor. I'm not scared of him I'm scared of what he will do to you." 

Thor could feel Loki getting worked up again and he shushed him to soothe him,  
"Shh, listen, I'm not going anywhere, alright? Thanos can't hurt either of us anymore and I'll be damned if you think I'm going to let some other bastard take you away from me again. I'm here, for as long as you want me, I'm here, I'll never leave your side unless you will it so. You have nothing to worry about."  
Loki froze in Thor's arms. For the first time in Thor's life, his brother honestly looked clueless. The silence remained for a minute until he heard Loki snort before saying,  
"Sentimental fool...thank you brother. By the way, you'll be keeping that promise for a long time. I don't wish for you to leave me and I don't want to be anywhere else but here with you."

Loki could practically hear Thor's smile and rolled his eyes but he was smiling now too,  
"How is it that is spend days and days on end tying myself up in knots and within five minutes you manage to straighten me out?" Loki said honestly not expecting an answer to the question. He didn't get one either. Unless you counted Thor's soft laughter. Loki was grateful to his brother, even after everything he'd done, Thor still treated Loki like he was vital to Thor and considered him his equal as they ruled over new Asgard together. Thor was always willing to do anything to make sure Loki was alright. He really didn't deserve Thor. But the fact that he believed in Loki and his determination to protect him, and the gentleness he showed Loki that he didn't show to many others, it made Loki love him that much more.

Loki burrowed further into Thor's embrace and Thor was more than happy to oblige. He rubbed little circles in the small of Loki's back and sometimes he would lean down to kiss Loki's forehead or his cheek. Loki would return the favour of course, peppering them in a line across Thor's jaw, he did actually have one last favour to ask of Thor,  
"Brother?" His voice came out as a whisper not even realising how tired he was.  
"Hmm?" Thor replied, he sounded just as tired. Loki didn't answer for a second and was considering not even asking, but the words came out before he could even stop them,  
"Will you sing mother's song to me?" 

Thor stilled under Loki the second the words left his mouth.  
"Which one?" He asked though he sounded unsure, Loki was greatly surprised that he was considering it.  
"The one she used to sing to us when we couldn't sleep. The one about the sunshine."  
............................................................................................

Frigga was in her chair. Her two sons cradled in her arms. They were no more than toddlers, as she rocked in the chair, the Queen could feel herself getting tired. She could think of no better way to fall asleep than with her two tiny sons in her arms. The youngest of the two lifted his head to look at his mother, innocent green eyes staring into her blue ones  
"Mama?" Came the sweet voice if her youngest son. She smiled down at the little prince, stroking his black hair,  
"Yes my child?" Frigga asked. At this point her other son stirred in his sleep and he lifted his head as well, long blonde locks falling around his face as he opened his large blue eyes,  
"Can you sing us your song?" The younger of the two asked. Frigga tilted her head to the side,  
"Which one?" She asked. The tiny prince kept his eyes firmly locked on his mother,  
"The one about the sunshine." Frigga couldn't help but notice that her youngest son had looked to his brother when he said the word sunshine. She smiled at them both, leaned back and closed her eyes,  
"Of course."  
Both of her sons nestled back into their mother's arms awaiting the sounds of her soft singing voice,

"You are my sunshine,  
My only sunshine,  
You make me happy,  
When skies are grey,  
You'll never know dear,  
How much I love you,  
Please don't take my sunshine away."

Her eldest son had no trouble falling back asleep, the other just watched his brother softly snoozing with a smile on his face, he turned back up to look at his mother,  
"What is your sunshine mama?" The little prince asked with childlike curiosity,  
"Your sunshine is the light of your life my son, it makes things all better when they seem dark." Frigga responded as her son continued to think,  
"Is papa your sunshine, mama?" Frigga's smile grew but she didn't open her eyes,  
"Your father, Thor and you are all the light of my life, my sweet Loki." 

The child looked from his mother back to his sleeping brother, after a while he looked back up to Frigga,  
"Thor is my sunshine mama." He said beaming up at his mother. Frigga did open her eyes then and she beamed back down at her youngest son.  
"I know my love, and so does he, just as you know that you are his too."  
............................................................................................

"I'm not as good as mother was Loki." Thor said bringing Loki back to the present day. Loki was lucky that the dark did a good job at hiding his tears. He stared at Thor for a second before shaking his head,  
"It doesn't matter, I want to hear it brother, please?"  
Thor stared down at Loki though he couldn't see his face in the dark, before sighing, who was he to deny his brother such a simple request. 

Thor remembered the lyrics well to the song, his voice was a sharp contrast to their mother's, yet it still contained the same gentleness that Frigga had. Thor's voice was simple and quiet, the usual roughness was gone when he repeated the words to their mother's lullaby. Loki smiled when he heard his brother singing softly in a way that Loki didn't know existed in Thor. Thor continued tracing his fingers down Loki's back as he was singing. It was over before Loki knew it and he could feel his eyes slipping shut. For the first time in weeks he slept without the fear of nightmares on his back. Thor would protect him if he did. Loki allowed himself to succumb to sleep. Thor wasn't that far behind him, as he finished the song he could feel his own eyes growing heavy and sliding shut, he took one last look at Loki's sleeping form and a single tear escaped and rolled down his cheek, Thor didn't wipe it away, he just closed his eyes and let the sleep take over. What either of them failed to notice was that the rain had long since stopped.

**Author's Note:**

> There you go!! The lullaby is called you are my sunshine, if you somehow didn't already know that. I thought this would be a nice fix for people who are trying to sleep. I really love this song. Until next time :) <3


End file.
